The Media Prep & Cell Freezing Shared Resource exists to provide quality-controlled media, sera, and related biological enzymes/reagents in a cost-effective manner with quality control assurance for JCCC researchers engaged in cell culture. The Shared Resource also provides the instrumentation, technical capability, and storage facilities to optimize cell freezing and obtain maximal cell viability on thawing. In addition, the Shared Resource acts as a broker to obtain reduced prices for sera and a wide variety of biological products/reagents for JCCC members to use in cell culture and other experimental systems. The Director, Sherie Morrison, Ph.D., has used cell culture procedures through much of her scientific career. Mr. Cliff Fried, who carries out the media preparation and cell freezing, has worked in this capacity for 14 years. This combination of professional experience and technical expertise provides a smoothly running, efficient, cost-effective, and quality-controlled operation.